Project Description: This proposal describes the Research Training Program for Neurology and Neurosurgery Residents at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) of Harvard Medical School (HMS). The program combines the exciting variety of collaborative research opportunities available at these campuses with a dedicated core group of neuroscience mentors. Mentors have been carefully selected by the PIs on the basis of research activity, experience guiding clinicians in the early stages of successful research careers, and commitment to this program to develop neurology and neurosurgery residents into effective physician-scientists. A steering committee has been meeting regularly during the creation of this application and will closely oversee all aspects of the resident research training experience.